User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/i found this
Stroy Forks, Washington Surprises and... BPOV Bella's room... I sit here on the edge of my bed trying so hard to gain control of the immense amount of images and feelings rolling through my mind, There was so much pain, deceit laced together with much more than that there was an over whelming desire of love and despair flowing freely from Edwards mind, forcing its way into mine; it was unbearable but I couldn't stop wanting more it was almost painful. I looked up at him and he still had not moved from where I apparently threw him. I did that...too him...impossible I only weigh 100lbs tops...what is going on? I could feel this power building inside my mind, stretching and testing my minds strength, this was something I had never felt before...I felt so powerful, confident and beyond that a feeling that I could do just about anything. I broke eye contact with Edward and surveyed my room. What just happened to make me push Edward away from me, finally I concluded that nothing human could have done what I had done. I knew in that instance that I was nothing close to the human girl I was a few moments ago, no traces of humanity could be found in me, I had managed to cloak my mind into this amassing power, as my eyes bore into Edwards, I just knew he was my prey and I was the predator and there was nothing else that mattered in this whole world but that. I could hear a voice breaking into my mind, I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would now anywhere - know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep...or even dead. The voice I would walk through the fires of heaven and hell to reach...Edwards. "Bella, my love look at me please...please just come back from where ever you are in your mind and look at me? His voice breaking under the weight of his emotions. But the voice I heard was not in the room, it was in my mind, I could hear him in my mind. I lifted my head and my eyes locked onto his, he looked almost fearful of me. Why hadn't he moved or attempted to get up. I spoke through my mind to see if he could hear my thoughts too; "What is happening Edward? What is happening to me?" My voice was edged with fear and confusion. I realised, with a nauseous roll of my stomach, that this situation was worse than anything I could imagine, and I could imagine many things...but this...the tremors rocked my body and made my teeth chatter. I tried to calm myself but it was not working. Edward spoke with a low velvety smooth voice, not moving anywhere near me but this time with his true voice, "Bella, I just need you to relax and calm down, breathe my love, just breathe...and then you can try and release me from this prison of pain you are pinning me to the ground with...I cannot move my love...you are controlling my body...my every thought and movement. Can you ...I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I am feeling in my mind." As he intended, no doubt, I forgot all about my worries, and concentrated on remembering how to inhale and exhale. As soon as he mention the word pain, my mind flooded with remorse and sadness, I had done that too my Edward. I squeezed my eyes tight together and waited for the unconscious power in my mind to subside, but no sooner had I thought it then the power recoiled back from Edward. He slumped slightly as soon as whatever I was doing ceased to hold his body, he cautiously got too his feet, he didn't approach me directly but kind of hovered and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. I was looking at him slightly confused, his pale beautiful face that smiled at me now from behind a mask of concern and possibly fear. "Why are you starring at me Edward, what's wrong? He was looking as if I was not the same Bella from moments before, the Bella who had thrown herself into his embrace and pushed out all her sadness and replaced it with his love and passion for me. So why was he starring at me as though I had grown another head or worse. Edwards's brow furrowed as he tried to find the words to say next, but I could hear all the thoughts in his mind as clearly as he thought them. How did she throw me...? How can she hear my thoughts and I hers... She is so strong, I couldn't move and the blinding yet crucifying pain in my mind... But, her eyes...why have her hands and eyes changed... I looked at my hands and turned them over, they looked the same as they always did, I turned and faced the mirror and what I saw there was enough to stop me dead in my thoughts. My eyes where no longer big brown orbs they had always been they were now glowing a honey gold colour, iridescent and swirling, they were almost the same shade as Edwards but much, much brighter and the colour covered my whole eye surface, there was no pupils just one block of gold. My hands were also glowing like an electric current running over them and making them blur when I moved them. I could feel the fear begin rising in me again and as I swept my hand through my hair, the window behind Edward flew open with such a force it cracked the glass panes. We both jumped at the force and suddenness, and then I looked at Edward and said, "I think I just did that...what's happening to me Edward..." my voice breaking into sobs. Edward approached me cautiously and I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he run his hand across my shoulders, trying his best to sooth me and also work out how or what was happening here between them. "Honestly, Bella I am not sure but I will do everything in my power to find out my love, you're not alone ...okay, just let's calm down and see if we can find out what this is." I just nodded and drew myself in deeper into his embrace, again I felt the familiar hardness of his body and his scent was doing amazing things to my senses, I could almost feel him willing me too relax and trust him. The scene in my mind kept cutting between the horrified face Edward crushed against my bedroom wall, and the dead, emotionless face of me starring into blackness, back and forth my mind filtered them as it closed the distance. I knew we had to talk about what just happened and I needed Edward to answer me fully this time, no more half truths and protecting me from things I should not now anymore, it was time to make our two worlds merge and see if we could survive in what we discover. EPOV I started to replay the last words I had said to Bella, too see if anything in them had triggered such a defensive response from her and her mind. "Bella, I... want. You... are the only one to ever touch my heart, it will always be yours." Surely me wanting her could not have triggered such a forceful and dramatic reaction too my words and body, no something much more powerful and I can't believe I am even thinking this... More super natural than my kind is the driving force behind this in power Bella. I know I need to speak too my family soon, too see if anything like this has ever occurred in their existences, I know I have only been on this planet for a mere 107 years but my family had been here for a much longer time and can trace back over many generations. I had always acted as the lookout for my family in the past, my responsibility as it were, too keep us protected and forewarn them of any impending dangers, very, very rarely someone would guess right. We didn't give them a chance to test their hypothesis. We simply disappeared, to become no more than a frightening memory…..but as I stand here with my Bella crushed into my arms and listen to her mind; I could find no thoughts of us our kind as it where connecting too her, she had reacted like any of my kind would when they feel threatened instinct takes over us and that is why Bella was so upset and confused. With everything that had happened to her life recently she had not had time to think through and process her feelings about her changes, she had just reacted on her gut instincts. I started to recall pictures of us in my mind, us back in London in my apartment when we had felt so connected and safe, this seemed too work as Bella and her mind slowly returned to a state where she could regain control herself, together with her thoughts and emotions once again.Soon, I could hear nothing but my own thoughts echoing in my mind and knew that Bella had put up her block around her thoughts again. I could hear many sounds and images flood into my mind, but not even a whisper from Bella's. As I continued to just gaze into her eyes, the emotions where clear on her face as if they were spelled out across her forehead, surprise as she worked through the subtle differences between her kind and mine, curiosity as she could not connect every dot, and embarrassment when she reflected on how close we had both come to losing control. I felt a strange impulse, one I did not clearly understand, I felt the strangest urge to step in between Bella and the window of her room, to shield Bella from the outside world from the darker workings of the outside world, but deep down inside as I tried to ferret out the motivations behind my impulses, I found myself increasingly frustrated as I knew I did not hold all the answers, just more infuriating questions. I could see the strain and a faint crease between Bella's eyebrows as she contemplated her next words carefully. I could feel the strain building in her to remain in my arms; I nodded to the chair and pulled her with me and onto my lap so I could maintain our closeness as long as she allowed it. As I held her in my arms I could feel her body start to calm down, and slowly I slid my hand up to cup her chin and gazed down and locked my eyes on the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, set in a heart shaped pale face. There she is my Bella; know all I or we had to do was figure out what just took place. As they both sat there lost in their own minds, trying to find the words to start a conversation neither of them wanted to start, they both felt that the danger they had both witnessed in Bella's room earlier really had nothing to do with each other's worlds. But to another world of darkness that they were oblivious too, which had been watching them both from the edge of the forest since Edward had carried Bella to her room the day before, it had been watching them both for a very long time. It had seen what had unfolded between them and it grew fearful and agitated when it saw the power that Bella could unleash, it slowly retreated back into the shadows from whence it came too return too it's master and report all that it had witnessed, what his kind had thought was gone from this earth forever, what they had held at bay for so long had finally returned...in Bella. The End Did you like it? Yes or no What should have been in this. Who do you like in the Twilight Saga Why? what book do you like in the Twilight Saga why? What actor is your fave from the Twilight Saga why? Category:Blog posts